Romulan
Romulans are a humanoid civilization sprung from the planet Romulus but with Vulcan ancestry. The Romulan Star Empire states one of the major powers in the galaxy. Origins The Romulan and Vulcan species are closely related, and are only distinguished by facial ridges that are more common in Romulans. Ultimately, both Vulcans and Romulans appear to be descendants of Sargon's people, who possibly colonized Vulcan some six million years ago. (TOS: "Return to Tomorrow") When Surak's reforms of embracing logical principles and rejecting emotions spread rapidly across Vulcan in the 4th century, a minority rejected Surak's ideals. They departed Vulcan in the 4th century and established settlements on the planets Calder II, Dessica II, Draken IV, Yadalla Prime and Barradas III, which might have become a center of this new offshoot civilization, called the Debrune. However, the journey of the Vulcan dissenters had not come to an end yet, so those worlds were abandoned again. At some point, the Romulans settled on twin planets that became known as Romulus and Remus. While Romulus was considered to be a particularly beautiful world, Remus was a harsh planet notable only for its dilithium deposits and an indigenous humanoid race, the Remans. The Remans were integrated into Romulan society as second-class citizens, and used as both a labor force and as cannon fodder in the Romulans' wars against other races, including the Dominion. Rapidly they spread to their system's second habitable planet, Remus, rich in dilithium ore. By subjugating the indigenous Remans a new, undesired caste formed, which served as a labor force to mine the rich resources of Remus. From these two worlds the Romulans founded an interstellar empire spanning many worlds, reaching across much of the Beta Quadrant. Eventually that power came to be known as the Romulan Star Empire. (TNG: "Gambit, Part I & Part II"; Star Trek: Nemesis) See also: Romulan history, Dominion War Physiology Physically, Romulans are almost identical to their ancestors, having the same pointed ears and converging eyebrows as the Vulcans. Externally most Romulans differ from Vulcans in having prominent ridges of bone on their foreheads. It is important to note that some Romulans might not possess the forehead ridges, as Spock was able to travel across Romulus without raising suspicions regarding his heritage. (TNG: "Unification, Part II") There have been numerous instances of Romulans successfully mating with other species, as evidenced in Saavik (Vulcan/Romulan), Sela (Human/Romulan), Ba'el (Klingon/Romulan), and Simon Tarses (three-quarters Human/one quarter Romulan). Romulans lack the rigorous mental disciplines developed by the followers of Surak. They are a passionate people, easily moved to extreme emotions. (TOS: "[[The Enterprise Incident|The Enterprise Incident]]") There are many subtle physiological differences between the two races. This is evidenced in Dr. Beverly Crusher's attempt to treat a Romulan, Patahk, who had suffered advanced synaptic breakdown, with the methods used to treat Vulcans with synaptic breakdown failed. (TNG: "The Enemy") Society In Romulan society, military rank influences social standing. Because Romulans are members of a militant civilization, who consider defending the Romulan Empire and their own personal honor of foremost importance, military service and its accompanying rank are decisive factors in determining social eminence. (TOS: "Balance of Terror") However, while the military plays an important role in Romulan society, it is the Romulan Senate that controls the government. "The military does not dictate policies on Romulus." Star Trek: Nemesis) The highest Romulan rank is the Praetor, who presides over the Romulan Senate and acts as chief of the executive branch. ("Balance of Terror", Star Trek: Nemesis) The Praetor heads the Continuing Committee, which is comprised of the elite of the elite, which make decisions of the utmost importance. (DS9 : "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") The government of Romulus is dependant upon the Tal Shiar, the Romulan Secret Police, to maintain order and stability among both civilians and the military. The Tal Shiar is known for its brutal tactics, which include routine kidnapping, torture, and assassination. Many Romulans fear even expressing dissenting opinions as to not spark the interest of the Tal Shiar. (TNG: "Face of the Enemy") Romulan society is based upon a highly structured caste system. Unlike most of the highly evolved species in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, Romulans still practice slavery, and frequently use conquered races for forced slave labor and shock troops. Star Trek: Nemesis) Romulans tend to be highly xenophobic, engaging in extended periods of isolationism, and can be perceived as outright racist to other species, believing themselves to be superior. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone", "Data's Day") Romulan Society does not appear to be gender biased. Both Males and Females command warships, can obtain high political positions and can be members of the Tal Shiar. ("[[The Enterprise Incident|The Enterprise Incident]]", "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges", "Face of the Enemy") See also: Romulan language Culture and Tradition The Romulans lack the rigorous mental disciplines developed by the followers of Surak. Like the Vulcans, the Romulans have surrendered unrestrained violence as a way of life. However, in the case of the Romulans this has been replaced with a controlled deviousness; as a species the Romulans are generally thought of as duplicitous, a reputation the actions of their government over the last decade has reinforced. ("The Neutral Zone") Reluctance to rely on overt hostility generally leads the Romulans to play a waiting game with their opponents, attempting to manipulate an adversary into breaking - or appearing to break - an agreement so as to give them a solid justification for striking. (TNG: "The Defector") During the 23rd century, Romulans practiced the execution of state criminals, by means both painful and unpleasant. Prior to the presenting of the charges, the Romulans allow the accused a Right of Statement. ("[[The Enterprise Incident|The Enterprise Incident]]") Romulan parents dispose of any newborn carrying birth defects as the alternative would mean a waste of resources. ("The Enemy") People *Romulans *Unnamed Romulans Food and Beverages *Kali-fal *Ossoul twist *Romulan ale *Viinerine Category:Romulus Romulan de:Romulaner nl:Romulan